


Growth

by d0g-bless (d0gbless)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #VLDWritober, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Balmerans - Freeform, Balmerans reproduce asexually, Eggs, F/M, Hatchlings, Hunay, Post-Canon, Pre-kid fic, and by Balmera magic, shidge and a dog adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gbless/pseuds/d0g-bless
Summary: In which Hunk and Shay's family grows much faster than expected.





	Growth

**Author's Note:**

> This is adjacent/canon to "A New Breed of Training" and something I whipped up last minute for #VLDWritober, so... it's a day late, but at least it's something, right?
> 
> Anyways, the prompt for October 1 is "Sunrise."

Before the day he and the Paladins liberated the Balmerans, Hunk had taken sunrises for granted.

He couldn’t fathom what life had once been like for Shay and her people, hiding in caverns and complex tunnel systems, never seeing the sky and the beauties it held.

There had been no greater moment than witnessing the light of a nearby sun brighten the sky and Shay’s face. It had been a first for both of them; the first dawn of many Shay and the Balmerans would see, and the first time Hunk realized he loved her.

Thoughts of her gave Hunk courage in the moments he needed it the most. In those moments, he’d think,  _ What would Shay do? _

Shay had saved him, and in turn, allowed him to save others throughout the universe, who then helped them win a 10,000-year-long war.

Five years have passed since then, and there’s plenty of work to do: healing, helping, policing, teaching… with a bigger universe to explore, the possibilities will only continue to grow.

And now, with four small eggs nestled at the foot of a hill on the Balmera, Hunk knew that his family, his and Shay’s, would also grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Before I forget, here's a little background regarding how on Earth Hunk ends up with four eggs (and therefore four hatchlings):
> 
> I have a headcanon that the Balmera is the source of life for Balmerans.
> 
> Every year or so, Balmerans and their mates pray to the Balmera for children, and should things work in their favor, they'll find an egg the next morning. It's rare for there to be multiple eggs per clutch. Two is an incredibly rare feat and is seen as a blessing. In the few records the Balmerans have kept, there have been one or two instances in which there are three eggs.
> 
> Anything more than three is unheard of... until Hunk and Shay were gifted four eggs.
> 
> If you ask Hunk, it's because the Balmera wuvs his scwatches. Not because he helped save it or anything like that.


End file.
